New Year, New Love
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Just a few little drabbles about Valentine's Day. YugiJou, YamiJou, YamiJouYugi. Shonen-AI


Title: New Year, New Love

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me.

Author's Note: Here's just a few little drabbles I wrote for Valentine's Day. Oh yeah, and I need a beta reader for Yugi/Jou, Yami/Jou, Yami/Yugi/Jou, Mokuba/Serenity, Jou/Mokuba,one Yugi/Malik, and a few Yuri pieces (OC/OC, Mai/Oc, and Mai/Anzu) If you want the job for any, or all of these pairings let me know. On a side note be able to handle lemons cause my other stuff has a load of them.

Anyways enjoy these drabbles! Please read review have fun!

* * *

Drabble #1-Wishshipping (Jou's point of view)

Another year and I'm alone again. Why does this always happen with me? I want him so badly, can't he see it? I guess not, we're only friends after all. That's what I've been told time and again. He's always telling me what a great friend I am, that we have yuujou, friendship. But can't he see I want so much more than that? Of course he can't, I've never given so much as a decent hint and that day is coming soon. The day of love and I'm still alone.

Maybe I should give up. Maybe that's what he's telling me. Go bug some one else cause he ain't into that type of thing. Hey, if I get desperate there's still Kaiba. I'm sure he'll be available for eternity. Yuugi, can't you see I'm in love with you? I need you like I need air to breathe and water to drink. I need you to see me, hold me, touch me and let me touch you. I need your love before I die.

I suppose however much I plead you still won't be around, waiting for me after school to kiss my cheek and tell me life will be alright as long as we're together. It's a dream, I should have seen that so long ago. Just a dream, as I wait for love. It's valentine's day today and I give him a gift, will he ever return it? I don't know.

* * *

Drabble #2-Dragonshipping (Yami's point of view)

He's my aibou, my other half. How do I say I'm lusting after his best friend? How do I tell him I think more about his friend than I ever could think about saving the world. Never in all five thousand years of my life have I ever felt such fierce feelings of love and devotion for anyone alive. Not even my lovers in Egypt.

But he told me, as he kissed me to keep it our secret. He said that Yuugi wouldn't understand. Perhaps he's right for being called such an idiot he certainly seems wiser than this earth-bound deity. Maybe it's because he's seen such hardship that I would never imagine.

So beautiful, so perfect, so unlike anyone in the dusty landscapes of Egypt. Only once have I seen such a vision of loveliness and that was in a slave. Jono, a beautiful man at my beck and call before the High Priest took him away from me. My traitorous cousin destroyed him out of sheer jealousy of what the gods had given me. Poor Jono, so trusting, so deceived but he never shall be again.

He smells so beautiful, the fragrance of his skin so irresistible. I'll never release him. No one will take him from me or so I think as I hold him tight as my fathers call me back to my duty. No, I will never leave.

* * *

Drabble #3-Feathershipping (Honda's Point of view)

Fairness never ruled my life. Guess it never will. He was my friend, so much longer than he was their's. But still they hold him tightly. But I can't deny what they have. I may not love him like they do but can't a guy get a moment with his best bud? Obviously not.

Everytime I try to talk they're there, holding him and caressing him. Or at least he say they're there. I can only see Yuugi cuddling beside him but he says Yami's there too. Guess I'll just believe him even though I can't see.

He'll smile at me and ask what I wanted to talk about but I'll just shake my head and leave. He never has time for just me anymore. It'll never be like the old days anymore and Anzu agrees with me on that as she mourns the loss of her own friend. It's not right what they do to us.

I'll live with it, that way he won't be sad again. Maybe someday I'll be important enough to be noticed. Someday.


End file.
